Sweet Target
by Scarlet Azur4sky
Summary: EXO baru memiliki 6 orang. 6 orang ini mencari pasangan elemen mereka. Jika kedua belas legenda terkumpul, Pohon Kehidupan akan bersemi. Tapi apa jadinya jika keenam namja yang dicari Malah berusaha menjauhi mereka? *Bad Summary* - -" Taoris, HunHan, KaiDo, BaekYeol, SuLay and XiuChen is hereee
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sweet Target

Author : Scarlet Azur4sky

Rated : T/M (Diperhatiin aja deh jalan ceritanya lebih menuju kemana)

Pairing : TaoRis, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, BaekYeol, XiuChen dan beberapa anggota SM Entertainment

Genre : Romance/ Sci-fi

Disc : Saya mengambil beberapa cerita dari komik dan memilihnya secara acak, Semua member disini adalah milik SM Entertainment. ^ v ^

Summary : EXO baru memiliki 6 orang. 6 orang ini mencari pasangan elemen mereka. Jika kedua belas legenda terkumpul, Pohon Kehidupan akan bersemi. Tapi apa jadinya jika keenam namja yang dicari

Malah berusaha menjauhi mereka? *Bad Summary* - _ -"

C'mon, see my FF ^ v ^

Note : Boys Love /BL/ Anak baru dalam dunia FF/ ceritanya maksa/ penuh Typo *plakk*/ masih butuh bantuan - _ -/ This is YAOI~! YAOOOIIII! AND JUST FOR YAOI FANSSS!

~~~~uhum uhum~~~~~ Selamat Malam, hehe *Ketahuan Authornya bikin malam ya* Saya baru disini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong dibantu ^ v ^

THIS IS MY FF

.

.

.

SEEEEE Azura FF

.

.

.

JUST FOR FUJOSHI, NEEE~~~~

.

.

.

AND NOWWWW…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang ada kalanya aku berpikir.

Mengapa aku terlahir disini?

Untuk apa aku berada disini?

Apa gunaku disini?

Apakah aku berguna? Atau pembuat masalah?

Ataukah…

Jalan yang aku pilih sekarang benar?

Dari semua pemikiranku itu, aku tidakpernah menemukan jawabannya. Meskipun aku cari da kadang harus berhenti disetiap jalannya. Satu katapun atau petunjuk tak pernah muncul.

Kupikir apa yang berada dalam pikiranku tak pernah ada jawabnya, namun aku menarik setiap kata-kataku ketika aku bertemu seseorang yang dengan berani mengajarkan dan memberikan semua kunci itu.

Ya.

Dia mengajarkanku untuk mencintai hidup.

Udara yang dingin sangat menusuk kulit hingga menembus tulang dinegeri yang terkenal dengan ginseng. Seoul, Korea.

Seorang namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi 188 sentimeter tampak terlihat berjalan sambil menatap kedepan dengan matanya yang tajam. Setiap yeoja yang lewat tidak bisa tidak untuk memalingkan wajah mereka demi melihat ketampanan namja itu. Tidak peduli tatapannya menusuk bagaikan mata pisau yang baru diasah, para yeoja itu harus mengakui kegentleman namja itu saat berjalan.

Namja bermata tajam itu menapakkan kakinya kesebuah Café. Seoul Café.

Sekali lagi, saat namja itu masuk, mata-mata semua yeoja yang ada disitu menatapnya dengan kagum dan intens. Nafas mereka semua seakan tertahan ditenggorokkan saat melihat namja itu.

"Kris!" Namja yang bernama Kris menoleh kepojok kiri café dan mendapati dua orang sahabatnya tengah duduk disana.

"Lama tak berjumpa, sobat." Sapa seorang namja dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Kris baru saja duduk. "Sudah 3 tahun, bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Haha, baik, sangat baik. Aku bersamanya selama 3 tahun ini dan disinilah kami. Masih bernafas dan menikmati secangkir Mocca." Kata namja berambut keriting dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Dia menyeruput Moccanya.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Itu berlaku untuk dirimu sendiri Chanyeol, beda dengan Suho."

"Aku baik." Jawab Suho singkat. Kris mengangguk.

"Hyung, ketiga anak itu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol menyenggol Suho. Kris menatap Suho. Menanti jawaban.

Suho bergidik ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Kris yang duduk didepannya. "Matamu tidak berubah selama 3 tahun." Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sehun, Kai dan Chen sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Sebentar lagi mereka sam…" kata-kata Suho lenyap begitu mendengar suara bel pintu Café berbunyi.

Dari balik pintu café yang terbuka, muncullah tiga sosok namja yang tampan. Salah satu diantaranya memiliki kulit tan yang seksi dan dua orang lainnya berkulit putih.

"-pai" Chanyeol melanjutkan kata terakhir Suho ketika ketiga namja itu mendekati meja mereka.

"Yo, ge, apa kabar?" sapa seorang namja bersuara merdu dengan dua lesung pipit di pipinya.

"Baik." Jawab Kris singkat.

Kai mendengus. "Ya, bisa dilihat."

Kris menatap Kai tajam. "Woa! Aku hanya bercanda hyung." Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan seorang penjahat yang mengaku mencuri didepan seorang polisi.

"Haha, kalah telak." Sehun yang memiliki kulit bening namun tetap dengan kegagahannya itu, hanya menatap Kai geli.

Chen dan Kai duduk disamping Kris yang menggeser duduknya menjadi diluar. Sementara Sehun juga menggeser tempat duduk kedua hyungnya. Kris memperhatikan kelima sahabatnya.

"Hanya kurang Time, Ice, Light, Life, Earth dan Gravity." Bisik Kris. Suho menatap Kris karena mendengar gumamannya.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka." Kata Suho.

"Kalian membicarakan 6 anggota lain?" Tanya Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mereka susah dilacak. Kadang muncul. Kadang hilang. Mereka seperti itu.

"Ada kemajuan Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol memajukan badannya dan menopangkan dagu.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya. "Ani, mereka seperti angin! Susah dilacak."

Sehun menatap lurus kearah Kai. "Itu elemenku."

Kai mendengus. "Temanmu berada diluar kalau begitu."

Kai menunjuk angin musim dingin yang bertiup sedang dengan dagunya. Sehun hanya memutar matanya.

Chen mengacuhkan perdebatan Kai dan Sehun. "Tugas kita selama ini mencari mereka berenam. Tapi hasilnya selalu kosong. Mereka betul-betul susah dilacak."

Pertepatan dengan mereka membahas tentang keenam anggota lain yang belum mereka temukan. Tidak jauh dari Seoul Café terjadi tabrakkan antara mobil dengan mobil.

Salah satu penumpang mobil ada yang selamat dan satunya terluka sangat parah saat mencoba keluar dari mobil yang menjebaknya didalam.

Yang bertindak cepat adalah Kris dan Suho yang segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan korban tabrakkan yang ternyata terjadi di persimpangan jalan.

Mereka berlima meninggalkan Kai untuk membayar biaya makanan. Dan sekarang kelima namja itu tampak berdiri disisi jalan.

Kris berusaha mendekati salah satu penumpang yang terluka.

"Waktu yang melahirkanku, berhenti."

Tiba-tiba angin musim dingin yang menerpa kulit menghilang. Bising-bising kepanikan yang disebabkan oleh suara gas, klakson dan uap juga ikut suara kegaduhan yang sangat ribut pun hilang.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam ditempat begitu menyadari begitu menyadari waktu telah terhenti. Begitu juga dengan keempat namja lainnya. Yang dapat mereka dengarkan adalah suara nafas mereka masing-masing.

Suho membuka suaranya. "Waktu…berhenti?"

Kai yang baru saja sampai hanya diam dan kaget begitu mendapati keadaan dipersimpangan kota Seoul yang mendadak sunyi. Tidak bersuara.

"Woa! Apa ini?" Tanya kai pada Sehun yang dijawab singkat. "Ini ulah The Time."

Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya, kemudian dia ,menatap para hyungdeulnya dan mendapati anggukan.

Kris bereaksi terhadap suasana yang dia alami sekarang dan mundur perlahan kembali ketempat ia berdiri tadi. "Ini aura The Time."

Tidak lama Kris mengatakan itu, muncul 3 sosok namja manis dari salah satu Distro yang berada didekat tempat kejadian.

Salah satu namja manis dengan rambut warna madu mendekat kesalah satu mobil yang ditumpangi oleh pengemudi yang terluka parah.

Namja manis dan imut itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah pintu mobil yang sudah penyok kedalam. Tanpa disentuh.

"Aku mengendalikan apa yang aku inginkan."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, Pintu mobil yang penyok itu melayang keatas dan namja manis itu meletakknya disisi jalan.

Sehun terhenyak. "Tidak mungkin, Gravity…?"

Setelah namja berambut madu itu menyingkir. Maju lagi seorang namja berambut Dark-Choco dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Terlihat dari sisi yang dapat dilihat oleh Kris dan teman-temannya. Namja itu berjongkok didekat pengemudi yang terluka parah itu. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kening pengendara tersebut.

"Kembalikanlah apa yang dulu menjadi miliknya."

Luka yang terdapat dibeberapa badan pengendara itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan tidak berbekas. Seolah kecelakaan yang terjadi dipersimpangan kota Seoul itu tidak pernah terjadi dan sang pengendara tak pernah terluka.

"Bagaimana Luhan ge? Apa ini cukup?" Tanya namja cantik yang memiliki senyum malaikat kepada namja manis yang memiliki rambut madu tadi.

Namja berambut madu itu tersenyum. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Lay. Dengan ini setidaknya nyawanya bisa diselamatkan." Namja itu kemudian berputar dan menatap salah satu saengnya sedang mengamati mereka. Namja yang memiliki surai hitam dengan kantung mata yang seperti Panda, hewan Cina yang menggemaskan, tengah berdiri terpaku dibelakang kedua gegenya. Bola matanya yang memiliki warna Dark terpaku pada satu titik didekat jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Namja cantik yang sedang berjongkok tadi,Lay, kemudian berdiri dan mendekati namja bermata Panda itu. "Tao-ie, waeyo?"

Namja bermata panda itu hanya bisa menatap nanar kesisi jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka dan kemudian membuka suara. "Dragon-ge…"

Kris POV

Dadaku terasa bergemuruh keras begitu melihat satu sosok yang sudah lama aku cari dan aku kenal dulu. Disitu. Dia berdiri dengan tenang, tidak bersuara, mata Pandanya yang cantik dan Dark itu mengamati kedua member EXO yang ada didepannya, Life dan Gravity.

Maksudku, lihatlah sosoknya. Dia hanya berdiri diam. Dia hanya tersenyum jika diajak bicara oleh Gravity. _Dia malaikatku, Dia kekasihku, Dia jiwaku_. Aku tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan ketiga kalimat itu didalam hatiku. Aku menoleh kearah Suho dan Sehun. Aku paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran kedua sahabatku. Rasa ingin berlari dan memeluk, mencium lembut, meresapi aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh itu sendiri, berusaha meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan dibadan itu.

Suho tetap menatap The Life. "Kris, itu mereka… Time, Gravity, dan…" nafas Suho tercekat. "…Life."

Sehun tidak jauh beda dari Suho. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Gravity yang sangat menggoda dimatanya. Ketiga member EXO menyadari perubahan yang terjadi denganku, Suho dan Sehun. Chanyeol maju dan menepuk pundakku. "Hyung, ini kesempatan kita, The Time, Gravity dan Life tidak jauh dari posisi kita berada. Kita bisa kesana dan…" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "…membuat mereka kembali untuk kalian bertiga."

Aku menghela napas berat. Disaat aku ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Mataku dan mata Panda yang aku ketahui bernama Tao saat sang Gravity mengajaknya mengobrol menatap tepat kearah mataku. Aku limbung dan bingung. Antara senang, takut, kangen dan jengkel. Mata itu menghisap seluruh nyawaku. Aku mengira mata itu akan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti dulu. Tapi yang dapat aku baca dari sepasang mata itu hanyalah rasa kaget dan…Apakah itu rasa takut?

Dari mataku, aku dapat melihat Life dan Gravity yang menghampiri The Time.

"Dragon-ge…" Aku bersumpah saat aku mendengar Tao memanggil namaku, aku ingin terbang membawa Tao menjauh dan menyekap Tao dalam pelukanku. Memuaskannya dan mencumbunya. _Sial!_ Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah Tao yang memerah berada dibawahku, memanggil namaku saat mencapai pelepasan bersamaku.

Tapi bayangan itu buyar saat Gravity dan Life mendapati kami tengah memperhatikan mereka bertiga barusan.

Gravity, Luhan, dan Life, Lay masih terbengong. Tao yang merasa takut begitu melihatku yang dulu menjadi pengisi harinya langsung menarik kedua gegenya menjauh.

Aku ingin berteriak memanggil nama Kai, tapi kecepatanku berteriak masih kalah cepat dengan Tao.

"Waktu yang melahirkanku, berputar!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Kebisingan dan keributan yang awalnya terdiam menjadi berputar. Mataku menangkap sosok Tao yang sedang berlari. Aku berusaha mengejar namun pandanganku menjadi terhalang karena dari arah kananku, aku melihat beberapa orang berlari ketempat tabrakkan itu berlangsung. Aku menyingkir dan membiarkan mereka lewat. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus kehilangan dia.

Tao POV

Aku berlari, berlari dan terus berlari.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihatnya. Berdiri disana. Dia menatapku. Matanya yang indah bak berlian itu menatap manik mataku. Dia yang dulu aku puja, aku damba dan aku cinta berada disana dan memperhatikanku.

"Tao!"

Aku berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang. Kudapati Luhan-ge dan Lay-ge yang terengah-engah dibelakangku sedang menarik napas. Lay-ge menyandarkan badannya kedidnding dan baru aku sadari bahwa kami telah memasuki gang kecil yang dihimpit oleh beberapa rumah.

Luhan-ge yang sudah mengatur napasnya, menatapku. "Mereka…mereka keenam 'orang itu'kan?" Tanyanya. "Aku merasakan aura mereka. Aku merasakan Wind."

Mata Luhan-ge menahan kepedihan yang dalam saat mengucapkan nama Wind. Aku mengangguk. "Ne, Luhan-ge."

Aku tertunduk dan menatap ujung sepatuku. Sebagai sesama pemilik kekuatan EXO. Kami diberkahi penampilan, bakat, pikiran dan kemampuan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kami juga bisa merasakan aura pasangan kami. Ah~~. Pasangan. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menggunakan kata-kata itu. Sudah berapa abad aku tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Masih bisa aku rasakan dan aku resapi mata bening coklat yang menatapku saat dipersimpangan jalan tadi. Tatapannya untukku tidak pernah berubah.

Puk.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras memukul kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kudapati Lay-ge yang memukul ringan kepalaku barusan. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang tidak lupa menghias wajahnya dengan lesung pipit sebagai pembingkai bibirnya. "Tao, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Lay-ge kepadaku. "Lebih baik kita kembali keapartemen dan menceritakan hal ini ke member yang lain. Mereka berhak tau."

Meskipun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan sayang. Lay-ge tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan sedihnya. Aku bisa merasakannya dari tangannya yang bergetar saat menyentuh kepalaku tadi.

Luhan-ge mendekat. "Ne, kita perlu membicarakan hal ini kepada mereka." Luhan-ge menghela napas. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka akan menemukan kita. Selama ini aku mengira kekuatan penetral dari Lay dapat menyembunyikan aura keberadaan kita dari mereka dan mereka tidak akan mudah menemukan kita."

"Mungkin…" Aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Aku menutup mata dan menarik napasku yang entah kenapa sangat susah untuk aku hirup. "Ini sudah waktunya bagi kita dan mereka bersama-sama untuk menghancurkan Sheals Shadow."

Lay-ge hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku dan Luhan-ge terlihat berpikir keras terhadap ucapanku barusan.

"Apakah ini berarti kita harus berdampingan lagi? Apakah tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk tidak membuat mereka.." Lay-ge menatapku dan Luhan-ge bergantian. Meskipun Lay-ge tidak meneruskan ucapan akhirnya. Aku dan Luhan-ge telah mengerti maksud dari pernyataan Lay-ge.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan putus asa. "Tak ada cara lain."

***TBC***

Gimana? hehe Mian kalo masih banyak yang kurang ( - 3 -) Azura masih baru kekekk

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sweet Target

Author : Scarlet Azur4sky

Rated : T/M (Diperhatiin aja deh jalan ceritanya lebih menuju kemana)

Pairing : TaoRis, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, BaekYeol, XiuChen dan beberapa anggota SM Entertainment

Genre : Romance/ Sci-fi

Disc : Saya mengambil beberapa cerita dari komik dan memilihnya secara acak, Semua member disini adalah milik SM Entertainment. ^ v ^

Summary : EXO baru memiliki 6 orang. 6 orang ini mencari pasangan elemen mereka. Jika kedua belas legenda terkumpul, Pohon Kehidupan akan bersemi. Tapi apa jadinya jika keenam namja yang dicari

malah berusaha menjauhi mereka? *Bad Summary* - _ -"

C'mon, see my FF ^ v ^

Note : Boys Love /BL/ Anak baru dalam dunia FF/ ceritanya maksa/ penuh Typo *plakk*/ masih butuh bantuan - _ -/ This is YAOI~! YAOOOIIII! AND JUST FOR YAOI FANSSS!

~~~~uhum uhum~~~~~ Selamat Malam, hehe *Ketahuan Authornya bikin malam ya* Saya baru disini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong dibantu ^ v ^

THIS IS MY FF

.

.

.

SEEEEE Azura FF

.

.

.

JUST FOR FUJOSHI, NEEE~~~~

.

.

.

AND NOWWWW…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Info :

1. Kris Dragon Terbang dan mempunyai Tato berbentuk naga dilengan kirinya yang merupakan hewan peliharannya.

2. Tao Time Dapat mengendalikan Waktu.

3. Suho Water Pengendali Air.

4. Lay Life Dapat menyembuhkan makhluk mati dan bisa menetralkan sesuatu.

5. Sehun Wind Angin adalah elemen yang dibawa olehnya.

6. Luhan Gravity Dapat menggerakkan benda tanpa mentuh benda tersebut.

7. Kai Teleportation Bisa berpindah-pindah tempat kemanapun dia mau.

8. D.O Earth Pengendali bumi.

9. Chanyeol Flame Pengendali Api dan sama seperti Kris dia memiliki Tato Phoenix yang terletak di tulang pinggulnya.

10. Baekhyun Light Dia dapat mengendalikan cahaya dan mengatur cahaya.

11. Chen Lightning Petir merupakan elemen yang tidak bisa jauh dari dirinya. Jika Sehun dan Chen marah dan kekuatan mereka digabungkan, akan terjadi badai yang tak berkesudahan.

12. Xiumin Ice Dapat membekukan benda.

.

.

.

.

.

Berabad-abad yang lalu…

Bumi dikuasai oleh kekuatan Gelap yang menyesakkan. Alam dan Kehidupan menjadi rusak karenanya. Kegelapan itu dikuasai oleh Sheals Shadow. Raja Kegelapan yang terlepas dari kotak Pandora yang selama itu terkubur didasar bumi yang paling dalam. Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang melepaskan segel Raja kegelapan tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, keberadaannya dibumi sangatlah merugikan.

Pada saat itu juga terutuslah 12 orang yang memiliki pengendalian elemen bumi yang dimaksudkan untuk membasmi Sheals Shadow dan mengurungnya kembali kedalam kotak Pandora. EXO. Itulah julukan mereka. Mereka diciptakan untuk berpasangan. Dengan adanya dukungan dan kekompakkan serta kepedulian dari masing-masing partner Sheals Shadow dapat dimasukkan kembali kedalam kotak Pandora. Menurut kalian mereka aman?

Tidak.

Disaat mereka mengira bahwa mereka telah membuat bumi menjadi aman. Ice, Gravity, Life, Time, Light dan Earth membuat pemikiran tersebut menjadi hilang. Keenam elemen itu kembali kedasar bumi dan kembali membuka kotak Pandora dimana Sheals Shadow telah dikurung. Keenam elemen itu tunduk dan menyembah Sheals Shadow.

Dragon, Lighthning, Water, Flame, Teleportation dan Wind hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya tatkala melihat pendamping mereka memuja Sheals Shadow dan menjadi pasangan untuk Raja itu. Rasa marah dan sedih membuat keenam elemen itu akhirnya harus bertarung satu lawan satu melawan elemen pendamping mereka. Pertumpahan darah tak terelakkan. Pertarungan itupun akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang elemen pendamping.

Namun disaat Dragon, Lightning, Water, Flame, Teleportation dan Wind mengira bahwa pendamping mereka telah membunuh mereka. Tebakkan mereka salah. Samar-samar dari mata mereka, Dragon melihat Time menghentikan waktu, Lightning melihat Ice membekukan kaki Sheals Shadow meskipun waktu telah terhenti, Water dapat melihat Life yang sedang berusaha membuat dinding penetral, Flame melihat Light tengah mengarahkan sinarnya kearah segel (Pandora), Teleportation juga melihat Earth menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan membuat semacam bola tanah yang kemudian menelan kotak Pandora kedalamnya, dan Wind melihat Gravity menggerakkan bola tanah yang berisi kotak Pandora itu keatas. Keatas. Makin keatas. Hingga akhirnya Light menghancurkan Kotak itu menjadi serpihan kecil.

Hal terakhir yang diingat oleh keenam elemen yang tengah sekarat itu adalah sorot mata penyesalan dan cinta yang ditujukan oleh elemen pendamping mereka. Dan kata terakhir yang dapat mereka dengar hanyalah

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay POV

.

Aku dapat merasakan air dingin menerpa wajahku tatkala aku membasuh lembut wajahku pagi ini. Air dingin yang membasuh peluh diwajahku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap cermin yang terpajang tepat diatas wastafel kamar mandi. Astaga, mukaku terlihat kusut dicermin ini. Aku melihat kantung mata yang samar dibawah kelopak mataku. Aku membasuh mukaku sekali lagi, setelah aku rasa cukup aku mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir manis ditempat gantungan handuk.

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi begitu kulihat Baekhyun melintas didepanku. Dari gerak-geriknya dia kelihatan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Baekki?" tanyaku dengan nama kecilnya.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Aku ingin keluar hyung. Membeli kaos musim panas baru, Tapi aku takut keluar."

Aku mendekatinya. "Apakah gara-gara hal yang kami ceritakan 2 hari yang lalu?" Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, aku dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang. Tebakanku benar.

"Ne." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Aku hanya dapat menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Aku bahkan tidak sadar yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja itu diriku. Jauh didalam diriku aku merasa takut dan bingung. Semenjak aku, Luhan-ge dan Tao menceritakan pertemuan kami dengan keenam elemen utama dipersimpangan jalan, kami semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan kami. D.O. berusaha untuk tidak keluar rumah jika tidak ada yang penting, kecuali untuk pergi berkerja sambilan. Luhan-ge dan Xiumin-ge selalu berpatroli keluar untuk memastikan aura elemen utama tidak berada disekitar tempat kami berada. Tao dan Baekhyun yang senang pergi keluar untuk berbelanja menjadi ragu untuk keluar. Sementara aku, aku berusaha membuat ruang lingkup daerah penetral yang aku buat menjadi luas untuk tidak memudahkan elemen utama menemukan kami. Sebenarnya Luhan-ge dan Xiumin-ge melarangku untuk menggunakan kekuatan tenaga dalam terlalu banyak, menurut mereka itu sama saja aku menguras energi kehidupanku.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul padaku. "Semoga saja hyung."

Aku merasa kasihan terhadapku saengku ini, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang aku menawarkan diri. "Hyung bisa membelikan kaos baru untukmu."

Aku dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu melebar karena kaget. "Jinjja? Apakah tidak apa-apa Lay hyung pergi keluar?" Tanyanya "Aku takut hyung akan bertemu dengan salah satu elemen utama."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Ne, tidak apa, lagi pula kau ingat?" Kataku sambil menunjuk dadaku dengan ibu jari. "Aku penetral."

Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan. Mungkin bisa saja aku akan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu elemen utama. Hahh… lebih baik aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, aku merasa hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku harap.

.

.

.

Suho POV

.

Aku hanya terduduk diam diruang santai yang terletak persis ditengah ruangan rumah tempatku dan para elemen utama tinggal dulu. Ya, sebelum kami akhirnya harus berpisah selama 3 tahun untuk mencari para elemen pendamping kami yang kami tau ada yang berada diluar Korea. Pencarian yang sia-sia selama 3 tahun, tentunya. Mereka, elemen pendamping, yang kami cari ke berbagai tempat dan belahan dunia itu, ternyata kami temukan di persimpangan jalan di Korea. Tidak jauh dari Café yang kami datangi 2 hari yang lalu. Meskipun yang kami temukan hanya ketiga elemen pendamping. Life, Time dan Gravity.

Life.

Aku menyandarkan badanku. Menutup mataku. Didalam bayanganku, dapat aku ingat sesosok namja yang berabad-abad lamanya menemaniku dan mendampingiku melawan Sheals Shadow. Namja yang dulu mengisi hariku. Sesosok namja yang selalu bersemu merah jika aku membisikkan kata cinta ditelinganya. Namja cantik yang aku lihat kemarin berada disana. Dia masih cantik. Masih murni dimataku.

"Hei." Aku merasakan tepukan dipundak kiriku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Kris tengah berdiri disampingku. Tatapannya yang tajam sangat pantas untuk wajahnya yang terkesan dingin dan cuek. Alis matanya yang menukik kebawah membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum.

Kris mengangguk dan menarik kursi yang berada didepanku. "Jadi…" ia menarik napas. "… Ada kabar?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ani, sejak saat itu aku tidak dapat melacaknya lagi. Mereka menghilang lagi."

Aku dapat mendengar helaan napas berat dari Kris. Aku tau dia juga merasa tersiksa, sama sepertiku. Elemen utama harus berdekatan dengan elemen pendamping untuk melawan Shadows. Shadows merupakan jiwa hitam dari manusia. Shadows akan menyerang manusia yang memiliki hati yang lemah untuk dijadikan "boneka" dan menyerang manusia lainnya. Tugas kami sebagai EXO adalah menghancurkan shadows.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tanpa elemen pendamping, akan sangat susah untuk menghancurkan shadows. Bayangkan saja, harusnya shadows dapat musnah dalam hitungan menit, tapi karena kami tidak memiliki elemen pendamping yang berada disisi kami, kami membuat waktu yang hanya sebentar menjadi berjam-jam.

Tiba-tiba saja dari depan kami berdua terbentuk asap putih yang samar dan dibalik asap itu muncul salah satu kawan kami. Teleportation. Kai.

Dengan santai Kai mendekati kami berdua. Wajahnya terlihat stay cool, seperti biasa. Jujur, terkadang aku ingin memiliki ekspresi Kai yang entah kenapa selalu terkesan tidak peduli. Percayalah, jika aku meletakkannya di depan batalion shadows, aku tidak akan pernah tau apakah dia ketakutan atau sebaliknya. Dia menarik kursi yang berada disamping Kris dan duduk.

Kami berdua menatapnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya singkat. Dia menyandarkan badannya.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris. Aku masih tetap menatap Kai.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Dosennya sangat membosankan. Jadi daripada aku terjebak disana, menunggu otakku lumutan, aku lebih memilih pergi."

Tipikal Kai. Aku heran kenapa anak ini bisa terbanding terbalik dengan elemen pendampingnya. Earth.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Entah kenapa begitu aku melihat Kris dan Kai sekarang, pikiranku tiba-tiba teringat pada masa dulu. Ya, dulu waktu kami masih bertarung melawan Sheals Shadow, Kris dan Kai berdebat tentang sesuatu. Time dan Earth yang waktu itu harus melerai mereka berdua. Aku masih ingat Kai yang menunduk lesu saat Earth mengomelinya dan Kris yang aku tau pada saat itu ingin mencium Time, karena meskipun sedang memarahi Kris, Time terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan sebuah sentuhan lembut dipundak kiriku. Sentuhan sayang yang diberi Life kepadaku saat itu. Ahh~~~ betapa aku rindu saat-saat itu.

Disaat aku sedang me-reka ulang peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi dulu. Aku mendengar Chen datang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. "Shadows!" teriaknya. "Ada A-Class Shadows!"

Seketika itu, aku, Kris dan Kai berdiri. Shadows A-Class adalah shadow yang lumayan sulit dimusnahkan karena kemampuan mereka yang lumayan cepat beradaptasi dengan badan yang menjadi parasit mereka. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk melenyapkannya.

"Dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Dipersimpangan jalan. Tidak jauh dari tempat kita berada sekarang." Jawab Chen yang sudah mulai kelihatan tenang. Tapi matanya masih gelisah.

"Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang." Ujar Kris. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian kepulan asap putih mengelilingi kami. Kai meneleportasi kami. Sekilas aku dapat melihat smirk Kai.

"Oh, yeah," Ujarnya. "Hari ini kita akan membunuh A-Class Shadows."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Lay baru saja keluar dari Distro bersama Xiumin dan Luhan. Lay tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dua gegenya saat menuju distro di Myeondong. Harajuku versi Korea. Saat mereka bertiga keluar, Xiumin melihat seorang halmeoni yang terduduk lemas disisi jalan. Merasa iba, Xiumin mendekati halmeoni itu. Ternyata halmeoni itu tersesat, dia ingin kerumah anaknya, namun dia lupa arah tempatnya. Dengan sabar Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan mengantarkan nenek itu ketempat tujuannya. Saat telah sampai, tiba-tiba halmeoni itu jatuh pingsan dan kepulan asap hitam pekat keluar dari badannya.

Kepulan asap itu kemudian membentuk tubuh manusia. Lebih tepatnya replika halmeoni yang jatuh pingsan tersebut. Didahinya tampak huruf "A" besar berwarna merah menyala.

"A-Class Shadows!" teriak Xiumin.

Shadows itu hanya tertawa melengking sembari menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam, kemudian dengan secara tak kasat mata, shadows itu menyerang Luhan. Luhan berhasil menyingkir. Kemudian saat Xiumin hendak membekukan shadows tersebut, shadows itu kemudian lenyap dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Xiumin. Shadows itu memukul Xiumin tepat dipunggung. Xiumin terpental dan hampir saja menabrak dinding beton, namun untungnya saat itu Lay dengan sigap menangkap Xiumin.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan shadows terhadap salah satu saudaranya, Luhan melayangkan selusin batu bata kearah sang shadows sehingga membuat shadows itu menghantam tiang listrik. Shadows itu tidak ingin kalah. Ia bangkit dan ingin menyerang Luhan.

"Kemurnian adalah kebeningan, Air adalah sumber kekuatan."

Badan shadows itu kembali terpental dengan keras. Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay terpana. Mereka terkejut.

"Ice…" Xiumin menoleh saat nama elemennya dipanggil. Xiumin tidak dapat berkata-kata saat melihat Chen berdiri disamping Kai. Chen menatap Xiumin, namun Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Suho yang baru saja menghempaskan shadows tadi, mendekati Lay dan Xiumin. "Kalian… tidak apa?" . Mata Lay dan mata Suho bertemu, diantara pertemuan dua mata itu terjalin suatu aliran yang tidak dapat dikatakan. Lay mengangguk. "Kami berdua baik saja."

Shadows yang dihempaskan Suho tadi, berhasil bangun dan berusaha untuk menyerang salah satu dari mereka. Xiumin yang menyadari bahwa shadows tadi ingin menyerang mereka, mau tidak mau, akhirnya dia meminta bantuan Chen. Xiumin berdiri. "Lightning, arahkan petirmu ketanah dimana sisa air dari Water tadi gunakan."

Chen kaget dan setengah tidak percaya Xiumin mengajaknya bicara. Meskipun secara tidak langsung. Chen mengikuti perintah Xiumin.

"Kilat yang menyambar menandakan keagungan."

Seketika itu dari langit terkumpul awan hitam yang pekat, dibaliknya terdapat petir yang saling menyambar satu sama lain. Luhan yang mengerti rencana Xiumin, berusaha mengarahkan shadows ketempat genangan air buatan Suho sebelumnya. Dan berhasil. Shadows itu sama sekali tidak sadar rencana yang dibuat oleh Xiumin. Lalu dengan sekali pukulan pelan ketanah, petir-petir itu berlarian diarah aliran air buatan Suho dan menyambar shadows dengan kekuatan volt yang besar. Mereka semua yang berada disitu dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari sang shadows. Shadows yang terselimuti petir buatan Chen berusaha melawan. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala ia arahkan kesalah satu anggota EXO. Suho. Shadows, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan terakhirnya tiba-tiba menghempaskan Suho kedinding beton yang berada dibelakangnya. Bunyi _BRAK_ yang sangat nyaring menyertai Suho saat terhempas.

"Water!" Lay yang sedari tadi berada disamping Xiumin, secara refleks berlari kebelakang dan menghampiri Suho.

Chen berdecih pelan, sementara Xiumin yang saat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari Chen langsung berlari kearah Chen. "Lightning, hancurkan." Ujarnya.

Chen hanya mengangguk dan… _SHUUT!_ Shadows tersebut menghilang diikuti dengan teriakkan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai meneleportasi mereka bertujuh ke kediaman para elemen utama. Tulang belakang Suho sedikit tergeser saat terhempas tadi dan saat ini ia belum sadar. Lay berusaha menyembuhkannya. Sembari menunggu Lay menyembuhkan Suho, Kris mengajak Luhan dan Xiumin untuk duduk diruang tengah, namun kesopanan Kris ditolak secara halus oleh kedua elemen pendamping tersebut. Mereka lebih memilih untuk berada disekitar kamar Suho. Mereka tidak ingin suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Yah, lebih baik mencegah.

Selama penantian itu, para elemen utama, tidak pernah menjauh dari kedua elemen pendamping yang saat itu tengah memperhatikan salah satu saudaranya menyembuhkan teman mereka. Jika elemen pendamping diajak bicara, mereka hanya menjawab seadanya. Selain itu, mata mereka penuh dengan kewaspadaan yang sarat.

Chen masih terdiam memandangi Xiumin yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Suho. Dia masih mengingat jelas Xiumin yang memanggil namanya tadi, saat bertarung melawan Shadows. Xiumin dapat merasakan Chen yang menatapnya.

"Hentikan itu Lightning." Ujar Xiumin yang memecah keheningan. Matanya masih tetap menatap Lay yang menyembuhkan Suho. Luhan menoleh kearah Xiumin, kemudian berpaling ke Chen. Chen gelagapan.

"Mian…"bisik Chen. Kris dan Kai tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Mereka sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun mengingat suasananya sekarang, mereka mengurung niatan tersebut.

Lay keluar dari kamar Suho. Kemudian dia menatap Luhan dan Xiumin bergantian, kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan kearah Kris, Chen dan Kai yang tengah menatapnya. Penasaran.

Lay tersenyum manis. "Water akan baik-baik saja, aku berusaha menetralkan tulangnya, besok dia sudah bergerak seperti biasa. Aku sarankan hari ini dia beristirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

Ketiga elemen pendamping mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kami ingin pulang sekarang." Ujar Lay. Kemudian diikuti oleh Xiumin dan Luhan dibelakang.

Saat Lay melintas didepan ketiga elemen utama, tiba-tiba saja Suho sudah muncul diambang pintu. "Life…" Panggilnya Lirih. "Kamu… mau kemana lagi?"

Badan Lay menegang, namun dia tidak memutar badannya maupun menoleh menghadap Suho yang sedang menahan rasa ngilu dipunggungnya. "Selama yang aku bisa water. Selama yang aku bisa."

Xiumin dan Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Lay, begitu juga dengan Kris, Chen dan Kai.

"tidak bisakah kita bersama lagi?" Tanya Suho. "…seperti dulu?"

Lay hanya bisa menunduk lemas. Batinnya ingin sekali memeluk Suho dan menciuminya lembut, namun pikirannya berusaha menyadarkannya. Lay menghela napas. "Apa maumu Water?"

Suho berusaha mendekati Lay. Kai menyadari pergerakan Suho dan meneleportasikan dirinya disamping Suho, ia membantu memapah Suho. Setelah lumayan dekat dengan Lay, Suho membuka mulutnya. "Kita…" Suho berusaha menelan ludahnya. "…berkerja sama."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin, karena Lay yang terlalu lama menjawab.

Suho kemudian mengalihkan matanya kearah Xiumin. "Kita bersama-sama mengalahkan Shadows seperti dulu. Berdampingan. Kita elemen utama dan kalian elemen pendamping bersama-sama mengalahkan Shadows."

"Aku setuju." Ujar Kris yang kemudian maju dan berdiri disebelah kiri Suho. "Kita bisa membuat tugas ini menjadi mudah jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama."

"Lagi pula kita tahu, kita tidak bisa melakukan penghancuran Shadows secara Personal. " timpal Chen. "Kalian lihat sendiri tadi, kalian hampir saja kewalahan mengatasinya. Kita berempat juga. Bersama, kita bisa menghancurkan Shadows dengan mudah."

Xiumin terlihat berpikir keras memikirkan tawaran keempat elemen utama tersebut. Luhan juga memiliki pemikiran sendiri.

Lay yang dari tadi terdiam pun, membuka suaranya. "Memang benar, kita elemen pendamping dan elemen utama harus berpasangan untuk mengahancurkan Shadows." Kemudian dia menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati Suho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya. Jantung Lay seakan ingin keluar begitu melihat Suho. Saat tertidur tadi, dia memang memperhatikan wajah elemen pasangannya ini, namun kali ini dia melihat pendampingnya sedang berdiri. Menatapnya.

Lay yang jantungnya terasa berdebar sangat keras, menyingkir kesamping. Dia takut Suho dapat mendengar suara jantungnya.

"Kita… bisa mencobanya."

Semua mata diruangan itu menoleh kesebuah suara. Suara yang menandakan kesetujuan. Suara yang datang dari namja manis, Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan, berusaha membela diri. "Kita bisa mencobanya, Xiumin-ge, Lay. Kita perlu bantuan mereka, suka maupun tidak."

Setelah mendengar komentar Luhan, mau tidak mau, akhirnya Xiumin dan Lay mengangguk setuju.

Tidak terkira bahagianya keempat elemen utama yang saat itu tengah berada diruangan tersebut mendengar ketiga elemen pendamping setuju dengan tawaran mereka.

Xiumin menghela napas. "Kita perlu membicarakan hal ini ke ketiga anggota lain. Mereka perlu tau."

"Kita perlu berbicara satu sama lain." Ujar Kris. "Aku sarankan kita bertemu disuatu tempat. Kita semua. Elemen utama dan elemen pendamping. Kita bisa membicarakannya ini."

Ketiga elemen utama mengangguk setuju. "Aku setuju hyung." Teriak Kai.

Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya mereka bertiga mengangguk mantap secara bersamaan. "Kami setuju."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wihhh Chap 2 udah update ^^... hehe gimana nih readers? Mian ya kalo gaje, aku ngerjainnya sambil mikir-mikir gak jelas sih. *bow*

Oh ya, disini aku mau balas nih 3 reviews yang membuat Chap 2 ini terwujud :

**Guest** : Hhehe pertemuan KaiDo di next chapter :D haha makasih ya

**Nara Dino** : Gomawo, aku kira aneh XD. iya, Sulay pairing kedua chingu ;3, ini udah aku bikin Sulaynya, gak tau apa cukup atau belum. ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigitiww** : iya, mereka kepisah XD hehe aku juga penasaran sama lanjutannya, padahal aku yang bikin hehhe, makasih ya XD

Sekian. terima kasih ya yang udah Reviews, Mind to Reviews ? XD


End file.
